In recent years, due to environmental considerations, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like in which drive wheels are driven by using power from a battery or the like gaining attention.
Particularly in recent years, in an electrically powered vehicle mounted with the battery mentioned above, wireless charging which allows the battery to be charged in a non-contact manner without using a plug or the like is gaining attention. Recently, various charge approaches have been proposed for non-contact charging.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-253131 (PTD 1) discloses a power transfer system which utilizes non-contact charging.
In the power transfer system, a power reception device including a power reception unit is mounted in a vehicle. In mounting a power reception device in the vehicle practically, the power reception device is needed to be mounted in a limited space of the vehicle. Thus, it is necessary to consider the positional relationship between the power reception device and the other parts mounted in the vehicle.